La Verdadera Fortuna
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi ItaDei En lo profundo del bosque, Deidara encuentra un misterioso castillo habitado únicamente por Uchiha Itachi, quien le ofrece desinteresadamente alojamiento y la oportunidad de encontrar aquello que le falta para ser feliz.


**La Verdadera Fortuna**

**Notas de Lunita: **¡Felices fiestas a todos! Espero que tengais unas muy buenas vacaciones, que después de tanto trabajo, hacen falta. Sé que últimamente no he escrito demasiado, pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día con mis otros fics, aunque, he de reconocer, mis musas se han ido también de vacaciones, por lo que, me temo, voy a tardar en actualizar. Aquí vengo con otro one-shot, de una temática algo más... digamos, abierta, con libres interpretaciones. Espero que os guste, personalmente, me ha complacido bastante el resultado final. Que paseis unas felices fiestas ¡Nos vemos! n.n

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

O-o-xXx-o-O

La humedad se extendió desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la cintura, provocándole una molesta sensación. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo. Estar al resguardo de la lluvia en un lugar como aquel no era una buena idea, pero tampoco había podido encontrar algo mejor. Se había perdido totalmente en el bosque y bueno era si había encontrado aquello. Una casa, o más bien castillo, perdido en medio de la inmensidad de árboles, con las paredes de papel y los tejados negros, al estilo tradicional japonés, apareció de la nada como un soplo de aire fresco. Y allí estaba él, Deidara, sentado bajo el tejado de uno de los corredores que daban al exterior. Tenía una hermosa vista del jardín, también tradicional y de plantas muy bien cuidadas, pero su vista sólo se paraba en sus zapatos. Toda la tarima de madera en la que estaba apoyado estaba empapada, llegando a tener pequeños charcos.

La humedad ya le había calado hasta los huesos. Deseaba poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Comenzó a temblar de frío. En aquella época del año, no era extraño que las temperaturas llegasen a menos de cero grados. No estaba para nada preparado para algo como aquello. Tan sólo llevaba una fina camiseta de colores desteñidos y un mugriento pantalón castaño. Hacía mucho que no tenía dinero ni para comprarse ropa nueva. Se sentía totalmente patético.

Ya estaba pensando en salir de ahí aún bajo la lluvia cuando una de las puertas correderas que daban al jardín se abrió. Escuchó como alguien salía del interior de la casa, poniéndose en pie de forma automática.

-Lo siento mucho, ya me voy -dijo el joven, a punto de darse la vuelta.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el hombre. Se giró para verle por primera vez. Era joven, no debía tener más de veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro atado en una coleta baja, que remarcaba sus facciones varoniles y ligeramente toscas, especialmente unas marcadas ojeras que tenía bajo ambos ojos, teñidos de un negro tan intenso que no se distinguía la pupila del iris. Vestía un kimono tradicional, en negro y azul con unas exquisitas flores blancas bordadas, perfiladas por un hermoso hilo plateado. Sobre los hombros llevaba una especie de mantón, de color rojo brillante, que llevaba flores blancas, al igual que el kimono, pero perfiladas por un tono dorado muy llamativo. A pesar de su cara seria y rígida, su voz denotaba gran cordialidad.

-Me he perdido en el bosque y sólo quería resguardarme de la lluvia -dijo el otro en su defensa.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta -Deidara se calló durante unos instantes.

-Me llamo Deidara, y como acabo de decirle, ya me iba.

El ojinegro no le respondió. Entró de nuevo en el interior de la casa. Deidara no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Acabó asomándose para comprobar que había abierto todas las puertas de todas las habitaciones hasta el salón principal. Sin duda, le estaba invitando a pasar. Deidara cerró las puertas tras de sí, hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el otro, que se había acomodado sentándose en el suelo sobre un cojín, manteniendo el cuerpo recto y firme, como si estuviese en algún acto importante.

-Toma asiento -le indicó de forma calmada. Deidara obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que has perdido?

Deidara torció el gesto ante esta afirmación.

-No he perdido nada. Sencillamente, no recuerdo el camino a casa. En cualquier caso, me habría perdido yo.

-No es verdad. Has perdido algo que quieres recuperar, ¿verdad? Y eso te ha traído aquí desde tan lejos.

-¿Cómo sabe que vengo de lejos? -le miró bastante molesto. Una personalidad tan seria se hacía desesperante.

-Nadie en este país lleva el pelo rubio, largo ni tampoco tiene los ojos azules; por tanto, eres extranjero ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Deidara negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

-¿Vas a hablar conmigo de tus problemas o prefieres que hablemos del delito que has cometido al invadir una propiedad privada? -añadió con cierta amenaza a modo de chantaje. Una pequeña vena comenzó a brotar de la frente del ojiazul.

-Si es por eso, ya he dicho que me voy ahora y todo en paz.

-¿Realmente crees eso? -la mirada seria se intensificó, poniéndo a su interlocutor más nervioso- No, Deidara-san ¿Puedo llamarte Deidara a secas? ¿Sí, verdad? Bien, que sepas que las cosas no son tan sencillas como eso. En cualquier caso, no pretendo meterte en problemas. Por el momento sólo trato de ofrecer una conversación que espero que sea amena para ambos. Volviendo a mi pregunta de antes ¿Qué es lo que has perdido? O, si te parece más fácil, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Deidara suspiró sonoramente. Realmente tendría que entablar una conversación con aquel tipo, algo que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

-Vine a este país por una oferta de trabajo, pero resultó ser sólo una estafa. Fin.

-¿Quién te ha estafado? -comentó relajando la mirada.

-Mi antiguo sensei -reconoció con cierta rabia- después de haber aprendido tanto de él, me traicionó.

Su acompañante sacó de debajo de la mesa del salón un par de tazas en las que sirvió algo de té, esperando a que siguiese hablando. Deidara prosiguió su relato.

-Soy un artista, o por lo menos, de eso pretendo trabajar. Desde que murió mi familia, he estado dependiendo íntegramente de becas y ayudas que me daba la gente para sobrevivir. Sasori era mi sensei. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Hacía casi un año que no le veía y la idea de trabajar con él me hizo muy feliz. Me dijo que invirtiendo algo de dinero, los dos podríamos salir muy bien beneficiados. Se suponía que debía encontrarme con él hoy, pero está claro, se ha largado con el dinero y me ha dejado tirado. Eso es todo. Me he quedado en la calle, sin dinero y sin trabajo. Ya está.

-¿Por qué no has sido capaz de encontrar trabajo antes? -el rubio se mantuvo en silencio- la respuesta es sencilla. Te falta algo. Tú sabes que no estás completo y por eso no eres capaz de hacer nada bueno.

-¿¡Insinúas que mi arte es malo!? -saltó de pronto. Aquel era un insulto imperdonable.

-Sabes cómo dibujar, pero no tienes nada que mostrar; ese es tu problema -Deidara volvió a callarse- este ha sido de siempre un templo religioso, en el que la gente venía en busca de un por qué, de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta que les falta para ser felices. Desde que mi familia murió, vivo sólo -añadió con cierta tristeza- pero este sigue siendo el mismo lugar que antes. Si sigues buscando eso que te falta, este es tu sitio. Eres libre de irte, pero también de quedarte -así concluyó su discurso, tomando un par de sorbos de su taza de té y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del sabor.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de mí? -preguntó Deidara un poco asustado.

-Oh, es cierto. Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Me llamo Uchiha Itachi, y mi habilidad especial es observar a las personas.

-¿Observarlas? -ante esta pregunta, Itachi formó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso es algo que no puedo explicarte -dio otro trago a su taza- por favor, agradecería que decidieses qué vas a hacer. Si deseas quedarte, tendré que preparar la habitación de invitados.

-No gracias -trató que si negativa no fuese tan brusca como le había sonado a él- me voy ya -aquella conversación le había parecido totalmente absurda e inservible. Una total pérdida de tiempo.

El moreno se levantó y se dirigió a donde debían estar las habitaciones, ignorando la respuesta de Deidara ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¿Que iba a quedarse allí con alguien que no conocía?

El rubio salió al exterior. Maravilloso. Espléndido. Estas palabras resonaron con ironía en el interior de su cabeza. Si Dios realmente existía, debía estar en su contra. Estaba comenzando a nevar. La imagen de la nieve siempre era una estampa armoniosa y digna de ser alabada, pero en aquella ocasión, Deidara no pensaba ni en su belleza ni en el arte. Sencillamente, no podía intentar atravesar el bosque con aquel tiempo. Podría perderse de nuevo y morir congelado. Por muy mal que le sentase, tendría que aceptar la oferta de aquel extraño individuo que se hacía llamar Uchiha Itachi.

Apretó los dientes con indignación.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Tras volver al interior y comunicarle al propietario de la casa el inconveniente del clima, se asombró al ver que la habitación en la cual se hospedaría estaba impolutamente ordenada y limpia. La habitación únicamente tenía un armario empotrado donde se guardaban los futones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema suave, mientras que el suelo estaba revestido de madera.

Deidara volvió a buscar a Itachi, pero no le encontró por ningún lado.

-¡Itachi! ¡Oe! -siguió caminando a través de los corredores, hasta llegar a una habitación con el suelo de tatamis.

Itachi se encontraba arrodillado, rezando con los ojos cerrados ante un gigantesco altar lleno de flores y otras ofrendas a los dioses. El ojiazul supuso que sería el altar en honor a su familia y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta corredera con disimulo para no molestarle.

-¿Deidara, qué deseas? -habló el moreno cuando casi había salido de la habitación.

-Ah, nada... sólo... -se sentía algo estúpido por haberle interrumpido de aquella forma.

-No pasa nada -le respondió con voz calmada, pese a su pose regia- te escucho.

-Sólo quería saber qué hora era y dónde podía ponerme a dibujar para no molestar.

-Son las siete y media de la tarde. La cena se servirá en una hora. Y con respecto a lo último, puedes dibujar donde gustes -añadió juntando las manos de nuevo, dispuesto a orar.

El ojiazul abandonó la sala de nuevo, tratando de causar el menor ruido posible. Volvió al salón, abriendo una de las puertas correderas para tener una buena vista del jardín y extrajo un pequeño cuaderno del interior de uno de sus bolsillos. No era gran cosa, pero esa su medio para dibujar allá donde fuese. Sacó también un pedazo bastante grande de carboncillo y un pequeño trapo en el que lo envolvía para no ensuciarse aún más la ropa y comenzó a dibujar.

Lo que le ocurrió en aquel momento no se lo esperaba. Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. La inspiración fluía a través de él como un enorme caudal de agua montaña abajo. Sintió por primera vez en su vida cómo las emociones circulaban a través de su piel, atravesando el carboncillo y reflejándose sobre el papel. Estaba maravillado. Siempre había basado sus trabajos en imágenes o lugares que había visto, modificándolos y adornándolos ligeramente, pero estaba convencido que aquello que estaba creando, no lo había visto nunca antes. Un mundo único de negro y blanco, en el que una inmensa luna llena era el único foco de luz. Grandes masas de gente arremolinadas a través de las colinas, sin grandes ciudades que entorpeciesen la vista. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse cuanto más se acercaba al primer plano. Se había limitado a comenzar de atrás hacia delante y notaba como poco a poco, la adrenalina comenzaba a alterar su pulso cardíaco y el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan poderosa como aquella. Estaba a punto de llegar al primer plano. La sensación de acabar aquello le impedía respirar...

Una mano se posó con delicadeza sobre su hombro, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en sus emociones como para girarse. Itachi le tomó de la mano con gran delicadeza y le separó lentamente del papel.

-Ya es la hora de la cena. Además, si continúas así te acabará dando un infarto. Ninguno de los dos queremos eso, ¿verdad? -Itachi le fue apartando el carboncillo y el pequeño bloc de dibujo de sus manos, dejando a Deidara en un estado de inconsciencia.

Estaba experimentando una serie de sensaciones totalmente nuevas para él ¿Cuánto había cambiado el mundo como para no poder sentirlo como antes? Se había tomado a broma las absurdas teorías espiritualistas de Itachi, pero acababa de comprobar en su propia piel que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser un mito. Trató de cerrar una de sus manos, pero le fue imposible ¿Tanto le había afectado aquello?

En vez de servir la cena en el salón principal como haría normalmente, Itachi trasladó la comida a donde se encontraba Deidara. Éste reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, parpadeando perplejo. Por un momento, aquello que acababa de vivir le había parecido un mero sueño. Pero no; sobre la mesa estaba su cuaderno y el carboncillo tal y como Itachi se lo había quitado de las manos.

Se arrodilló apropiadamente, tal como había hecho el moreno en frente suya y tomó el plato que le habían preparado. Apenas saboreaba la comida en su boca. Su pulso estaba altamente alterado todavía, haciendo que sus manos temblasen por inercia.

Se sintió algo estúpido cuando Itachi se levantó aún sin terminar de comer y le colocó su pequeño mantón sobre los hombros. Le parecía una tontería enorme. No necesitaba todo aquello ya que no tenía frío. Pero para su sorpresa, sí que le ayudó a calmar ligeramente sus temblores ¿Cómo podría ingeniárselas para saber en cada momento qué necesitaba?.

En vez de volver a sentarse, Itachi se dirigió al pasillo. Debió de haber intuido que su presencia incomodaba a Deidara ¿A eso se refería con lo de que tenía la habilidad de observar a las personas? ¿Había adivinado que prefería estar sólo? Las posibilidades eran escasas, pero no nulas.

Deidara miró su plato unos segundos. No es que quisiese echarle de su propia casa, era sólo que no acababa de caerle bien del todo. Era una persona entrañable, debía reconocerlo, como jamás había visto antes. Todos sus actos y movimientos estaban dotados de una elegancia natural que transmitía respeto para todo aquel que le observaba.

Terminó de comer minutos más tarde, y tras llevar su plato a la cocina, buscó a Itachi de nuevo por toda la casa. No estaba en el santuario de antes, ni en el baño, ni en el recibidor. Estaba sentado, igual que una estatua en su habitación, en un cojín sobre el suelo, sumido en el mundo de la lectura. Aquello seguía pareciéndole raro a Deidara ¿Por qué guardaba siempre la compostura aunque no le viese nadie? Ninguna persona normal haría eso.

Deidara dobló el mantón y lo apoyó a su lado.

-¿Vas a dibujar de nuevo? -preguntó el moreno sin desviar la vista de su libro.

-No; creo que por hoy es suficiente.

-Si vas a acostarte ya, tienes mantas y ropa limpia en el armario -Deidara se quedó quieto, sin moverse lo más mínimo- ¿o es que prefieres acompañarme?

-¿Lees mucho?

-La lectura siempre es el mejor viaje que existe. No debes organizar maletas ni pagar transportes; ni si quiera tienes que ser tú mismo.

-Creo que preferiría darme un baño -comentó de manera distraída.

-La bañera está llena. Por favor, dúchate fuera. Así el agua puede aprovecharse.

-Vale... -contestó algo desconcertado. ¿Para qué ahorrar agua cuando estás en uno de los lugares más húmedos del país? El agua no escasea, más bien al contrario.

Deidara se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó con calma, depositando la ropa en un cesto que había en el lateral. El baño estaba hecho al estilo tradicional. Miró de reojo al espejo y le pareció que aquel no era su reflejo. Se giró del todo. Era él. Tomó algo de agua entre sus manos y se las pasó por la cara, trantando de despejarse. Entró en la ducha, corriendo la cortina y comenzó a enjabonarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Acababa de ver otra vez el reflejo de unos ojos rojos, al igual que hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

"¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?" -se decía a sí mismo mientras acababa de aclararse la espalda. El pulso comenzaba a temblarle nuevamente. Seguramente, estaría teniendo una de sus paranoias

Se metió en la bañera, sintiéndose estúpido. Se recostó con lentitud en el borde, estirando los brazos cuidadosamente hacia los lados. Al fin podría olvidarse y quitarse de aquellos extraños pensamientos que le estaban invadiendo segundo a segundo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la calidez del agua penetraba en su piel y relajaba la tensión de sus músculos.

Un extraño escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle los pies, avanzando hacia arriba. Aquello era molesto, pero no quería abrir los ojos; al menos no todavía. Sintió que se iba intensificando, hasta generar el mismo contacto que tendría acariciando un pedazo afilado de hielo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, preocupado. Notó algo tibio escurriéndose por la palma de su ía comenzado a sangrar. Profirió un grito sonoro, mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirle. Odiaba la sangre. Le tenía un miedo horrible. El olor le mareaba y el color hacía que se le erizase la piel. Al ver que la hemorragia no cesaba, los gritos comenzaron a brotar de su boca a cada instante.

Itachi entró en el cuarto de baño deprisa y al contemplar la escena, fue corriendo al botiquín, extrayendo unas vendas. Cuando llegó a junto de Deidara se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había desmayado. Al parecer era más sensible de lo que creía.

O-o-xXx-o-O

El sonido de una campanilla le despertó delicadamente. Deidara abrió los ojos con lentitud. Estaba tumbado en un futón, en lo que parecía ser la habitación que Itachi le había asignado. Se levantó lentamente, notando dolor en una de sus manos que tenía vendada. Llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono azul de invierno, sin ningún tipo de estampado, bordado o adorno. Se agarró la cabeza con la mano sana cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Debía habérsela golpeado con fuerza al desmayarse.

Iba a levantarse, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto. Itachi entró de nuevo, situándose a su lado, vistiendo un traje tan o incluso más elegante que el que había llevado la última vez que le había visto.

-Por favor, descansa. Aún necesitas tiempo para recuperarte.

-Ya estoy bien. Además, no quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día -trató de ponerse de pie, pero Itachi le agarró una de las manos.

-Al menos quédate en cama. Puedo traerte algo de comer, o si te apetece, tus utensilios de dibujo -su mirada era severa, pero su voz hablaba con cierta preocupación.

-Itachi, ¿qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo que me quedé inconsciente al ver la sangre.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué ya te habías desmayado. Espero que no te duela mucho el corte.

-No, no me duele, pero sigo sin saber cómo me lo he hecho.-se acarició la muñeca con suavidad.

-Creo que ha sido el borde metálico de la bañera. Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, no tengo hambre... preferiría dibujar algo...

Itachi le llevó su cuaderno de dibujo y su carboncillo.

-¿Qué vas a dibujar? -Itachi se sentó con su habitual rectitud, pero esta vez a su lado, en el cabezal del futón.

-No sé -contestó ligeramente molesto.

-¿Quieres estar sólo?

-No, perdona -la verdad era que no le convencía tenerle al lado todo el día, pero ya estaba abusando de la confianza y encima, le estaba tratando a cuerpo de rey. Quejarse sería más que injusto.

Deidara dejó que su mano se moviese libremente. Volvía a sentir la misma sensación que la primera vez, pero más calmada. No sabía lo qué estaba dibujando hasta que prácticamente había acabado. Estaba dibujando a un perfecto Itachi, situado en un trono de oro macizo. Itachi se lo arrancó de las manos. Su semblante se había vuelto totalmente frío.

-Muy bonito. Ahora descansa -le dio un leve empujón, tumbándole sobre la cama y colocándole una manta con suavidad.

Unas horas más tarde...

Deidara se levantó de la cama al no encontrar a Itachi a su lado. Volvió a deambular por la casa sin rumbo fijo. Cuando llegó al salón se fijó en que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Itachi estaba en el jardín, pescando en la charca. Toda la extensión estaba cubierta por una enorme capa de nieve.

-¡Itachi! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? -Deidara salió corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy pescando.

-¡Eso ya se ve! Me refiero a qué haces con esta nieve ¡Vas a resfriarte!

Itachi se le quedó mirando.

-¿Realmente estás preocupado por mí? -añadió sin mostrar ninguna alteración en su rostro.

-Vamos, ¡no puedes estar así aquí!

-Deberías estar en la cama descansando -se puso en pie- volvamos.

Deidara se dio la vuelta tal y como había dicho Itachi, sintiendo que algo se le colocaba sobre los hombros. De nuevo, el mantón de Itachi le recorría con suavidad la parte superior del cuerpo. Era algo más grande que el del día anterior, por lo que caía por su espalda casi hasta el suelo. Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la casa, notando como el frío de la nieve les provocaron escalofríos. Cuando subieron al pasillo exterior, Deidara se encogió sobre sí mismo con una mueca de dolor. Esta vez, el corte se había producido cerca de uno de los costados. Itachi le agarró deprisa y le trasladó al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -preguntó como pudo, aún encogido.

-A ver -Itachi le retiró la mano y le examinó cuidadosamente- no es más que un rasguño.

El Uchiha abandonó la sala para volver a coger el botiquín.

-Alguien quiere matarme; esto no es normal -Itachi empezó a desnudarle- ¿¡Q-qué haces!?

-No puedo curarte la herida si tienes la ropa puesta ¿Podrías sentarte o tumbarte? Me sería más fácil.

Deidara se sentó en el suelo a falta de sillas en las que poder sentarse. Itachi le quitó la parte de arriba del kimono, examinándole de arriba abajo. Parecía que aquel era el único corte. Mucho mejor. Pasó el algodón lleno de desinfectante por los alrededores de la herida, notando cómo Deidara se estremecía ante aquel molesto contacto. Al terminar, le colocó un poco de gasa y la correspondiente cinta adhesiva para que no se moviese del sitio.

-Será mejor que dediques el resto del día a descansar -Itachi le cogió en brazos y sin esperar una respuesta, le llevó a su habitación.

Aquella noche, Deidara se durmió en seguida. Pero en medio de toda aquella tranquilidad que rodeaba su sueño, algo perturbaba la calma de la noche. Se despertó de pronto, chillando y gritando de pánico, desgarrándose la garganta.

Se tocó la frente para comprender que había estado sudando todo aquel tiempo. Todavía estaba temblando de la conmoción.

No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero fuera lo que fuese, le había dejado una visible conmoción interna.

Se levantó con calma y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una tila y tratar de calmar sus nervios. Le sorprendió ver que al pasar por uno de los pasillos, una de las habitaciones estuviese ténuemente iluminada. Se asomó con cuidado por si Itachi estaba rezando, pero no; él no estaba ahí.

Era la habitación de los tatamis. Uno de ellos estaba colocado a un lado, dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían de forma brusca hacia el interior de una oscuridad creciente. Había un candelabro encendido justo al lado de las escaleras. Fuera lo que fuere, le estaba invitando a entrar.

-¿Itachi? ¡Itachi! -le llamó gritando alto, pero lo único que escuchó fue el eco de su propia voz.

Se estremeció comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico. Estaba totalmente solo. Su pulso tembló a la vez que su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Agarró con una mano el candelabro, tratando de parecer decidido. Si no le quedaba otro remedio, lo aceptaría sin más.

Empezó a bajar aquellas empinadas y cada vez más estrechas escaleras. Sus pasos eran vacilantes y lentos. Cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos, el camino se había estrechado tanto que tuvo que ponerse de costado para poder seguir, apoyando la espalda contra el frío de una especie de mina tallada en la roca.

Sintió cómo algo le golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza ¿Había caído una roca de la pared? ¿Se estaba derrumbando la mina? No pudo adivinarlo, pues instantes después, cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Deidara... Deidara... -una voz le llamaba con suavidad, zarandeándole lentamente.

El rubio notó como algo extremadamente frío le delineaba el contorno de la cara en una suave caricia, subiendo y bajando varias veces. Con aquel contacto, era difícil seguir durmiendo. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, preguntándose qué había pasado y qué estaba pasando en aquel momento. Sus pupilas se dilataron con relativa rapidez. Aquel lugar tenía una luz muy extraña que no podía apreciar muy bien.

De pronto, espabiló de golpe. Miró a ambos lados preocupado, intentando averiguar qué le había estado acariciando la cara. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba uno de los kimonos de Itachi, con el mismo mantón que le había visto el primer día.

-Qué bien que hayas despertado -dijo la voz de Itachi, apareciéndose justo en frente de él, sentándose tan rectamente como era habitual en él.

-Itachi, ¿qué es todo esto? -su voz tembló levemente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y ver a Itachi tan tranquilo le ponía más nervioso aún.

-¿Todo esto? Creo que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta -añadió con desconcierto- creo que podría definirse como un _más allá_. Más cerca de la vida que de la muerte, por cierto.

-No entiendo... -paseó su vista despreocupadamente por las paredes de la habitación, todas al estilo tradicional japonés, en las que una luz anaranjada se colaba a través del papel de las paredes.

-Lo harás, tranquilo. Lo harás -el moreno volvió a acariciarle el contorno de la cara y Deidara pudo comprobar que aquel frío provenía nada más y nada menos que de sus manos.

En un ávido movimiento, Itachi unió sus labios con los de Deidara. Aquella fue una reacción que no se esperaba, entre otras cosas por la aparente "ternura" que pretendía transmitir Itachi con la humedad que portaba su lengua, fría; aún más fría que sus manos. Le lamió el labio inferior lentamente, degustándolo, hasta que Deidara logró reaccionar y con un rápido movimiento, se empujó hacia atrás, separándose.

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? -sin querer, la parte de su interior que estaba harta de Itachi, salió a la luz-¿¡Te crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas cosas!?

Ante el comentario, Itachi se aproximó más a él, haciendo que tuviese que apoyarse contra una de las paredes de papel. Deidara estaba muy nervioso y asustado; se le notaba en la forma de respirar y en cómo miraba a Itachi con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Itachi le miró con superioridad. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y se acercó a él nuevamente. Su actitud, su pose... todo había cambiado por completo.

-Sólo estoy tomando lo que me pertenece -afirmó con tranquilidad, próximo a su entrada bucal.

Iba a abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver un llamativo y extraño cielo de color rojizo, ardiente, sobre el jardín tradicional. Entonces entraron en la habitación varias personas; un hombre bastante mayor, de aspecto recio; una mujer joven, atractiva, de mirada dulce; y por último, un chico joven, prácticamente igual que Itachi. Los tres se acomodaron en el suelo con tranquilidad, tal como había hecho Itachi. Se sentaron con estricta rectitud.

-Padre, madre, aún no he podido contarle nada ¿Podríais concederme unos minutos más?

El señor, que debía ser su padre, asintió con la cabeza, pero nadie se movió de su sitio. Simulaban ser estatuas de un esplendoroso mármol blanco esquisitamente talladas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -el rubio le miraba fijamente, con los ojos más abiertos que antes y el miedo que casi llegaba a pánico reflejado en sus orbes claras.

-Deidara... -le miró directamente a los ojos, decidido, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos para que no pudiese desviar su mirada- no soy humano. De hecho, nadie había podido encontrar mi castillo ni mucho menos verme a mí. Sin duda, eres tú.

-¿Yo? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, tú -el moreno se aproximó más a él- conviértete en uno de los nuestros; quédate con nosotros... -su voz sonaba como un ruego, desentonando con su habitual corte serio.

-P-pero... ¿Qué es lo que sois?

Itachi se calló un instante antes de comenzar.

-Verás, la gente nos llama coloquialmente demonios -al comprobar que aquellas palabras le habían asustado aún más, le acarició el dorso de su mano con uno de sus gélidos pulgares, tratando de transmitirle seguridad- Pero no es lo que crees. No temas. No vamos a hacerte daño. No vamos a encerrarte eternamente en el infierno. No somos monstruos -la voz de Itachi se mantuvo firme a pesar de que notaba que Deidara había comenzado a temblar- Sencillamente somos lo que hay entre la vida y la muerte; algo que nadie se puede explicar pero que existe...

-N-no... y-yo... -El rubio comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo. Poco a poco, los sonidos que emitía se volvían inteligibles.

Itachi depositó otro beso invernal sobre sus labios. Fue un mero roce, el contacto con un cubito de hielo antes de derretirse. Se separó lentamente, tratando de dejarle tiempo al ojiazul para que procesara lo que le estaba contando.

-Entiéndenos. Nosotros no podemos morir. No podemos dejar de existir. Es muy cansado ver pasar los siglos sin más. Pero yo sabía que llegaría este día, Deidara; el día de tu llegada, ¡el único humano capaz de vernos, de oírnos y de sentirnos! -en sus ojos relucía una chispa de fulgor- Por eso te lo suplico. Ven conmigo; sígueme. Yo puedo convertirte en un Dios, Deidara; _nuestro Dios _-pasó sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios, susurrando, a punto de besarlos de nuevo- un ser perfecto, eternamente joven y bello...

El rubio estaba totalmente atónito. Si lo que tenía ante sus ojos era un sueño o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, ojalá despertase pronto. No sabía qué decir, hacer o si quiera sentir en una situación como aquella. Por una parte, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos salir corriendo, pero por otra, una parte de él quería confiar en Itachi. No. No podía ser. Si de verdad era un demonio, no podía dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Seguro que estaba intentando jugársela. Ya estaba pensando en una manera de escapar, cuando el padre de Itachi hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo. Un kunai se clavó con fuerza contra la madera del marco de la puerta.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso -habló éste- si intentas huir, será lo último que hagas.

Deidara tragó en seco. Notaba como respiraba cada vez más deprisa. Tenía el pulso totalmente disparado y se le estaba nublando la vista. En cualquier momento iba a darle un infarto.

-Padre, ya hemos hablado de eso. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño. Al menos, no todavía -habló Itachi con voz decidida.

-Si intenta ponernos en peligro, te aseguro que le mataré. Debes tener claras tus prioridades.

-Por favor, es un simple humano. No podrá hacernos nada y si lo cuenta, pensarán que está loco. Los humanos son realmente estúpidos -habló por primera vez el Uchiha menor. No dudó en mostrar su opinión.

-Ya está bien -Se impuso Itachi- todavía no es el momento. Deidara -volvió a dirigirse a él, mirándole fíjamente- sé que lo has pasado muy mal y que has sufrido mucho. Yo puedo ocuparme de ese profesor tuyo que te ha estafado. Puedo hacer que desee no haber nacido. Si te conviertes en nuestro Dios, nosotros tan sólo seríamos una millonésima parte de los seguidores que tendrías. Tus palabras se convertirán en leyes y tus deseos en órdenes. Importarás tú y solamente tú.

-¿Q-q-qué es este sitio? ¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Q-q-qué es eso de ser un D-dios? -Deidara cada vez estaba más y más asustado. El pánico le había invadido por completo y se encontraba ya al borde del colapso.

-Shhh, tranquilo -le susurró Itachi- todo va bien -le colocó sus manos sobre los hombros, aplicándole un suave masaje, tratando de calmarlo- desde que nos conocimos, siempre te he protegido de aquellos que querían aniquilarte ¿Por qué temes ahora? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Ahora nadie va a hacerte año. Sólo tienes que decir que sí. Entonces podré garantizarte la felicidad eterna.

-Y-yo...

-Shhh -volvió a susurrarle- respira hondo. No hace falta que contestes ahora mismo. Sólo creo que es conveniente advertirte que ahora que sabes lo que somos, si te niegas a aceptar, tendríamos que silenciarte. La verdad, no creo que te guste.

Deidara se quedó totalmente pálido. Pero por otra parte, su interior dio un vuelvo. Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Si tenía que convertirse en demonio para vivir siglos y siglos vigilados por aquella gente, prefería que le matasen. Sería una tortura bastante menor a la que le esperaría siendo torturado para siempre. Respiró hondo un par de veces. Aquella iba a ser sin duda la última decisión que tomaría en su vida. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y sus piernas temblaron, rezando que no tuviese el coraje de hablar, pero para entonces ya estaba decidido; ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No -su voz sonó firme. Si aquella iba a ser su muerte, no permitiría jamás que le arrebatasen su dignidad. Mejor morir como un valiente que vivir como un cobarde.

Los demás presentes se le quedaron viendo fijamente con una mezcla entre incredulidad y enfado. El más sorprendido era Itachi.

-¿No qué? -fue lo único capaz de preguntar el moreno. La tensión comenzaba a hacerse palpable en el ambiente.

-No quiero dejar de ser humano.

Itachi le miró con cara de horror.

-No... -susurró- no puede ser cierto...

Deidara iba a preguntarle a qué venía aquel cambio de actitud, cuando de pronto, el padre de Itachi se abalanzó sobre él con un kunai en la mano. Se acabó. Iba a matarle. Pero para su sorpresa, Itachi detuvo el arma blanca utilizando únicamente las manos desnudas, a las que no pareció molestarles lo más mínimo el contacto con el metal. A Deidara casi se le desencaja la mandíbula ante la sorpresa ¿Por qué le estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso no eran ahora enemigos?

-¿Itachi qué...? -al mayor no le dio tiempo a terminar su pregunta. Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos como la sangre, con pequeñas marcas negras que hicieron que cayese al suelo, inconsciente.

-Itachi, debes hacerlo -habló su madre.

-No lo haré. Si él desea seguir siendo humano, así será -dijo con total convicción.

-¿Por qué te dejas manejar así por un humano? Es un ser inferior -habló llena de preocupación- ¿Estás dispuesto a ser tratado como un esclavo por alguien... alguien como él?

Itachi meditó la respuesta unos instantes.

-Ni yo seré su criado ni él mi dueño. Yo no tendría por qué protegerle. Es decisión mía y sólo mía -su voz sonaba firme, a pesar de no levantar la vista del suelo- Madre, sé que es él.

La mujer torció ligeramente el rostro, pensativa. Al cabo de unos segundos, su expresión se relajó sorprendentemente.

-Si tan seguro estás -comenzó a hablar con voz calmada- siempre nos queda una posibilidad -Ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

Itachi miró a Deidara con aquellos ojos rojos y sin poder evitarlo, éste también de desplomó contra el suelo, con un sonido sordo.

-Te echaré de menos, hijo...

O-o-xXx-o-O

Deidara despertó de golpe. No recordaba el lugar donde estaba. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa, de lo que parecía ser una habitación normal y corriente. Se puso en pie. En la habitación había numerosos cuadros que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Salió de aquel lugar, atravesando un inmenso pasillo que conducía a la salida del piso. Bajó en el ascensor hasta la calle, tratando de recordar algo, pero sorprendentemente, no conocía aquel lugar ¿Dónde podría estar?

Su móvil sonó repetitivamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo cogió sin mucho interés.

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara-sensei! ¡Necesitamos sus obras ya mismo! ¿Dónde está? -el individuo gritaba de forma desesperada, casi sin aliento.

-Perdona, ¿Quién eres? -preguntó molesto. Su voz no le sonaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Dese prisa y venga al museo! -colgó de pronto.

Deidara se quedó estático ¿Obras? ¿Museo? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Se sintió cada vez más extraño, sin saber hacia dónde mirar o qué hacer. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando su cartera. Tal vez allí podría encontrar algo. Pero por desgracia, no estaba en ninguno.

-¿Buscaba esto? -le dijo una voz a sus espaldas que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Itachi, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, con reloj de marca en la muñeca y pelo largo recogido en una elegante coleta baja junto con unos gafas oscuras que le resaltaban la piel.

-¡Itachi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Deidara saltó como un muelle- ¿No ibas a...? ¿Tu padre no iba a...?

-No sé de qué me habla, Deidara-sensei. Se dejó la cartera en mi casa el otro día. Ya he llamado al taxi y sus obras ya están de camino a la exposición ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

-Yo... -le miró incrédulo, con la boca abierta- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Como representante, no me permito hacer bromas con el trabajo, ¿sabe? -contestó ariscamente.

-¿¡R-representante!?

-Deidara-sensei, está muy extraño esta mañana. Por cierto, tiene correo -le entregó un pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

-Gracias...

El taxi se paró justo en frente de ellos y mientras Itachi subía un par de maletas que llevaba, Deidara abrió el paquete y lo ojeó. Tenía algunos recortes de periódico: "El gran estafador Sasori de las Arenas Rojas fue detenido ayer en las afueras de la ciudad... " "Las víctimas de la estafa recuperan sus inversiones..." "_Akatsuki, _ la primera gran exposición de Deidara será vista por miles de personas en... "

Junto a los recortes de periódico, estaba el cuaderno de dibujo que _supuestamente_ había utilizado en el castillo de Itachi. Dentro del cuaderno encontró una nota:

"_Una promesa es una promesa. El tiempo pasará pero mis palabras son firmes. Una luz se abre ante tus ojos. No la desperdicies"._

Deidara miró a Itachi. Éste le guiñó un ojo discretamente. Se subió al taxi con tranquilidad.

-¿Vas a dármelo todo? -preguntó perplejo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente.

-No hay nada que me lo impida -contestó concisamente, con su tono serio habitual, sin variar su expresión.

Los labios de Deidara se curvaron ampliamente.

-Gracias... Itachi.

**O-o-Fin-o-O**

**Notas finales: **¿Qué os ha parecido? Un final algo extraño, he de reconocerlo ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! ¡Hasta pronto! n.n


End file.
